JONAS: Judgment
by holleywholly
Summary: When a new girl comes to Horace academy, she becomes instant friends with the gang. But what happens when Stella finds out a secret about her, and gets the school to turn against her? Can Nick help a hurting heart? And find out the Full story about her?
1. The new girl

"Hey, can anyone tell me where the gym is at?" a girl came up to Joe's locker during break, where all the guys were hanging out.

"Yea," Nick said turning to face this girl.

"Whoa, you Nick Lucas," the girl sighed as she saw him.

"Yea, you must be new," Joe came into the conversation.

"I didn't know Jonas came here. That's pretty cool," the girl replied. "My name is Harper," she added.

"Welcome to Horas Mantis High!" Kevin smiled coming over and hugging Harper.

"Thank you," Harper smiled widely, she couldn't believe Kevin Lucas was hugging her. "So anyways, can you tell me where the gym is at?" she asked.

"Oh! I have gym next I can take you," Macy smiled happily.

"Okay, thank you," Harper smiled following her down the hall.

"I really like that girl," Kevin smiled watching them go.

"You like everyone," Nick pointed out.

"This is true, but she gives great hugs," Kevin told them.

"At least she didn't freak out like the other new girls that always come," Joe told them.

"This is true," Nick shook his head in agreement.

"We should like, welcome her to Horace Mantis," Kevin smiled. "Like, I know!" he screamed excitedly. "A box social!" he screamed happily. "I got to go plan everything, see you later," he added running off.

"What the heck is a box social anyways?" Nick asked Joe.

"Who knows," Joe shrugged.

"So what brings you to Horace?" Macy asked Harper.

"Change of scenery, you know," Harper shrugged.

"You're going to love it here. I mean I think the best part is having Jonas here. I mean Nick is so great, Kevin is so sweet, Joe is really hilarious," Macy went on one of her JONAS rambles.

"Yea, they seem pretty cool," Harper shrugged.

Macy and Harper became instant friends as they walked to the gym.

"Hi, this is Coach Madden," Macy smiled introducing Harper to the teacher.

"Hi," Harper smiled. "Umm I have a doctor's excuse saying I am not allowed to do anything, for the moment at least" she explained trailing off.

"So why can't you play gym?" Macy asked sweetly as they headed for the cafeteria.

"They think Ihave a condition, I'd rather not talk about it," Harper said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay," Macy said quickly. "Hey Stella, this is Harper," she said seeing her sitting at a table sipping milk.

"Oh hey, Joe told me there was a new girl at our school," Stella smiled pulling out a chair for Harper.

"Thank you," Harper smiled sitting down and eating her salad.

"So Harper, where did you come from?" Stella asked.

"Umm Ohio," Harper smiled.

"Why'd you come here?" Stella asked.

"Ohio sucks," Harper shortly said. Just then, Kevin, Joe, and Nick came over and sat down.

"Hey Harper," Kevin smiled. "Guess what, I am planning a box social on Saturday for you," he explained.

"No way!" Harper smiled. "For me? Why?" she asked.

"Because it's fun, it's going to be at our house, and we are going to print out fancy invites and everything," Kevin smiled happily.

"That sounds like so much fun," Harper smiled. "You guys are the best," she said standing up and hugging Kevin.

Stella found Macy after school.

"Hey, so about Harper, do you know a lot about her?" Stella asked.

"Yea, of course, we've become really great friend," Macy said with assuredly.

"Well ummm I really don't want to jump to conclusions, but she has a baby bump," Stella said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about? Baby bump?" Macy asked very confused.

"She looks like she's pregnant," Stella implied further.

"That's ridiculous," Macy laughed. "She's only seventeen," she added.

"I know, that's why I don't want to jump to conclusions," Stella said feeling awful.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things," Macy insisted. They were about to turn a corner when they heard Harper talking, sounding very upset. Stella and Macy stopped dead.

"Really? That's what the doctor said?" Harper asked sadly. Macy peaked over the corner to see her talking on her cell phone. "He got me pregnant?" she choked. "Okay mom, thanks I will see you in a bit," she said hanging up the phone.

"Omigosh, Stella you were right," Macy said quite shocked.

"I've never been more ashamed to be right," Stella said sadly as she peered around the corner to see Harper walking off sadly.

"I really, really, really like that Harper girl," Nick admitted to Kevin, Joe, and Stella at their JONAS meeting.

"What!" Stella asked very outraged, while the guys went, "oooo!"

"So?" Nick asked Stella. "She is so beautiful," he added. "And really nice," he said.

"You can't like her!" Stella said jumping out of her seat.

"Hey, the only people who get to have a say in girls that Nick likes is us," Kevin told Stella.

"It's just, you can't Nick trust me," Stella said not sure if she wanted to tell everyone about what she overheard in the empty school hallway.

"What do you know?" Joe asked suspiciously, getting up and staring into her eyes.

"Nothing," Stella lied horribly.

"You do know something," Nick realized walking up to her and staring her down.

"All right, but it's not something I wasn't supposed to hear," Stella told him.

"What?" Nick asked seriously.

"She's with child," Stella admitted. "She's going to have a baby," she explained further.

"She was with a child?" Kevin asked. "That isn't bad at all, it's quite cute, I love being with children," he told them.

"Not like that Kevin," Joe told him. "She's saying that Holley was going to see a baby," he said a matter-of-factly.

"No, she's pregnant you bozos," Stella screamed.

Nick, Kevin, and Joe's jaws dropped.

"What, I think are ideas are more plausible Stella," Joe told her.

"No, Macy and I heard her on her cell phone say, 'so he got me pregnant'" Stella told them. "So brings me to the conclusion that Nick cannot like Harper," she added.

"They all silently agreed. But Nick wondered what the whole story was, so he did not want to give up on her yet.

The next day at the lunch table, everyone was awkward while Harper was there. They all tried to be nonjudgmental and still be her friend, but it was really hard.

"What's up with you guys today?" Harper asked trying to laugh. "Kevin you haven't said one word to me about the box social at all today, yesterday, that was all you could talk about," she pressed on.

"Oh yea, I forgot all about it," Kevin face lit up.

"Hehe," Harper giggled. "You're so funny," she added.

After the lunch bell ran, Harper got out as quickly as possible, but Nick caught up with her.

"Harper," Nick said seriously. "I need to ask you something," he said.

"What?" Harper smiled for the first time after sitting down to eat.

"Do you want to go to the football game tonight?" he asked.

"With you?" Harper asked.

"Yea, if that's all right," he added.

"Yea, okay," Harper smiled widely. "When?" she asked.

"Well, I want to take you out to dinner, so is five okay? Two hours to get there and eat," Nick explained.

"Yea, that's fine, I'll see you later," Harper smiled.

Just then Kevin and Joe appeared out of nowhere.

"So you're still going to go out with her?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling that maybe, there's more to the story," Nick told them.

"Like what? That she was fake crying on the phone," Joe asked.

"No, well maybe, I don't want to shun her just because of what Stella thinks she heard, I really like her," Nick told them. "Please back me up on this one," he added, hoping the guys would understand.

"We're there for you bro," Kevin finally said putting his hand on Nick's shoulder.

That night, Nick went and got Harper at five.

Harper was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a pair of pants. Nick thought she looked beautiful. But he did notice a little bump on her stomach, which made him nervous.

"Are the guys coming to the game?" Harper asked.

"No, they are going to finish their parts on our finishing music," Nick lied. They just didn't want to go cause they'd have to hang out with Harper.

"Do… do you brothers like me?" Harper asked awkwardly. "I mean, Kevin was so into giving me a box social yesterday, now he's not so into it," she explained. "Did I do something?" she asked.

"No, Kevin is super psyched about the box social, he just has other things on his mind right now," Nick assured her.

"But it's also Joe, Stella, and Macy, I can't help but think I've done something wrong to them," Harper told Nick.

"No, and if they do have a problem, it's them, not you," Nick said seriously.

"Thanks," Harper smiled.

The football game was intense. Nick loved watching Harper yell and cheer for the team.

"I love this," Harper smiled. "Thanks for inviting me," she added yawning.

Horace one 42-14.

"That was so great," Nick told Harper as they left for the parking lot.

"Don't go with her Nick," a girl name Stacy came out of nowhere.

"Why wouldn't I?" Nick asked politely.

"Because, she's got a bun in the oven," Stacy said evilly.

Nick looked nervously at Harper. Harper was dead frozen. "How did you know?" she asked hurt.

"It's all around the school, you might want to get away from JONAS, before you affect them," Stacy laughed. Harper ran off as fast as she could, and Nick followed her.

Nick found her at the main entrance of the school.

"Harper are you okay?" Nick asked coming over and sitting down beside her.

"No, I didn't want you to find out this way," Harper cried.

"To tell you the truth, I already knew," Nick admitted.

"You knew? How?" Harper asked.

"Stella overheard you talking to your mom on the phone yesterday," Nick said softly.

"Did she tell everyone?" Harper asked.

"No, she wouldn't do that, we had to pry the information out of her," Nick assured her.

"What hurts me is the fact that no body will want to hear the full story on what happened," Harper cried.

"There's more to the story?" Nick asked surprised that his gut was telling him the truth.

"Yes, Nick, I'll tell you what happened," Harper said softly. "If you want to hear of course," she added.

"Of course I do," Nick told her.

"Back in Ohio, I was raped," Harper said softly…..

A/N- Okay, I think this is a great place to stop since I have to go to school tomorrow.


	2. The song

"It was happened one night, about three month ago, I quit my job, because I was moving here, and I was walking to my car the last night of my job," Harper cried.

Nick and Harper were still at the main entrance of the school. The night was getting, cold, so Nick draped a jacket over her shoulders.

"I was so scared, and they never caught the guy, we stayed for them to find something, but I just wanted to leave so badly, that I begged my mom to let me go, finally the police told us we needed to come back if they found anything," Harper explained. "But I doubt they will find anything," she cried in Nick's chest.

"You never know Harp," Nick assured her. "Cases like that are solved years after," he added.

"I know, but I can't help but thinking, what if I wake up to find that he found me? What if he's watching right now? I just want him locked up, and gone," she explained.

"It's scary, but I will protect you as much as possible, I promise," Nick told Harper with as much assurance he could.

"Thanks Nick, you are so great," Harper smiled. "Can you take me home now?" she asked.

"Yea sure," Nick said standing up.

"Can you do me a favor?" Harper asked as they walked to his car.

"Yea?" Nick asked.

"Will you not tell anyone about the truth?" Harper asked.

Nick stopped abruptly. "But the truth makes it not your fault," he told her.

"I know, but I don't want people to feel sorry for me, I hate it when people feel sorry for me. And if they don't want to be my friend because of what they think they know, they are stupid," Harper told him. "Please for me?" she smiled at him.

"Of course, it's your choice," Nick told her opening the car door for her.

"If it was definitely my choice, I wouldn't be pregnant," Harper said softly as Nick closed the door.

As soon as Nick opened the door of his house, after he shook the fangirls away, Kevin and Joe was in his face.

"So, how did it go, with prego?" Joe asked seriously.

"Leave her alone," Nick said defensively.

"Seriously," Kevin said giving Joe a harsh look.

"It was great, she has fun, I'm going to bed," Nick said softly going up the stairs. He did not want to deal with Kevin and Joe.

Kevin had a very successful box social.

"Thanks Kevin, that meant a lot to me," Harper told him after everyone left the Lucas house.

"Anything to welcome you to Horace," Kevin smiled.

"You guys rock," Harper smiled. "Nick, can you take me home?" She asked sweetly.

"Yea, come on, let's go," Nick said quickly.

"Hey, wait a second, Harper," Joe said suddenly. "Kevin and I need to tell you something," he added as Harper and Nick turned around.

Nick looked suddenly surprised; he had no clue what Kevin and Nick were going to say to her.

"We just wanted to tell you that, we're sorry for telling everyone that you were pregnant," Joe admitted. "It was very wrong of us, Stella had nothing to do with it, although she did tell us," he explained. "With Nick's example, I am not going to judge you, and maybe just maybe there's something more to the story, I don't know, and I don't care, it's not my place to judge," he added.

"What do you think about this Kevin?" Harper asked softly.

"I agree with Joe," Kevin told her seriously.

"Thanks guys," Harper let out a horrible wail as she went up and hugged both of the guys. "Besides Nick, you guys are the first people to say that to me," she added releasing them from the hug.

"You're welcome Harper," Joe smiled.

"I have to tell you something, I was raped, and that's why I am pregnant," Harper admitted.

Joe and Kevin's jaws dropped to the floor.

"O my gosh, is there anything we can do?" Kevin asked.

"Just, don't tell anyone about it okay, not at the moment," Harper told him.

"Okay we won't," Joe said softly.

"Okay, I'm really tired, but thank you guys for being so great to me," Harper said softly turning around and going outside, with Nick following her.

Nick came home and Joe and Kevin were sitting at the music station.

"What's up guys?" Nick asked plopping down on the couch.

"Did you get Harper home safely?" Joe asked very concerned.

"Yea, she's fine, I went in and met her mom, and she's very nice," Nick explained. "Her mother told me that Harper was having nightmares," he added sadly.

"With what happened to her?" Joe asked.

"Yes, it started after she found out that she was pregnant," Nick explained. "I feel so darn helpless," he admitted softly.

"All you can do is be there for her bro," Joe told her softly.

"It makes me angry though, how can any guy do that to a girl?" Nick asked seriously.

"I don't know, but we cannot change the past," Joe said wisely.

"It makes me so angry," Nick said wanting to blow up.

"We can…" Kevin thought. "We can always make her cookies," he said excitedly.

"Kevin, don't mean to be rude, but chocolate cookies aren't going to change what happened to her," Nick snapped.

"Cookies solve everything," Kevin told them straight up.

The next day Kevin, Nick, and Joe, found Harper at her locker. Kevin had cookies for her.

"Here, I hope these make you feel better," Kevin said giving them to her.

"Awww thank you," Harper said sweetly hugging Kevin.

"Are you feeling great?" Nick asked Harper seriously.

"Just fine," Harper smiling at Nick's concern.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"I have a baby in my tummy Nick, not cancer, I am fine," Harper told him.

"Okay, if you need anything just ask my brother or I," Nick told her.

"I know I can always turn to you guys," Harper smiled hugging each of them.

That afternoon, Harper went over to the Lucas' house to hang out with Nick.

"Harp, we're going out for pizza, any topping you like the most?" Joe asked followed by Kevin.

"No, anything is fine," Harper smiled. She was wrapped softly in Nick's arms.

"Okay, dudes see you in a bit," Kevin said sliding down the fire pole.

"Hey I have a surprise for you," Nick said as soon as they were gone.

"What?" Harper smiled.

"Come over here," Nick said going to the studio and Harper followed.

"I wrote you a song," Nick explained to Harper.

"Really?" Harper asked heart racing. A boy writing a song for her, that is one of the greatest things that anyone has ever done.

"You can't laugh, it's not finished yet," Nick explained pulling out his guitar.

"Of course I won't laugh," Harper smiled.

_Your smile hides your pain from the world_

_The truth you hide and make you a happy girl_

_Can't believe, _

_The pain that has happened to you, I cannot undestand_

_But I hope to be, a great friend_

_Through thick and thin, _

_I'll never let the monsters win_

_Just take my hand, and find the strength within_

_To fight down all the demons_

A/N- I know the song isn't good; I kind of made it up on the spot. I hope everyone likes it! Please review, but the story alerts are awesome also lol!


End file.
